Moirai
by Medareader
Summary: Gabriel woke up in an overgrown, abandoned field in the middle of Nebraska. His memory was foggy, the last thing he remembered was seeing the sadness of his brother as he buried a blade into him. Confused, he goes on a search to find out what had happened. He enlists the help of his brother, his father, and begrudgingly the Winchesters to find the truth, and old forgotten secrets.
1. Waking Up (1)

Gabriel

White light. That's the first thing Gabriel saw when he woke up. Then it hit him. His hands flew to his chest where his brother had stabbed him. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. The face of remorse was burned into his memory. "I need to get out of here." He hissed.

He was disoriented. He was scared. What in his father's name could have brought him back? Nothing was powerful enough, other than his father. But his father was gone. Unless... "No." He wanted to dismiss the idea. Why would his father bring him back? The son who abandoned his family. The son who got lost pretending to be someone he wasn't. His father wouldn't intervene. Not when there were so many more respectable angels that had perished. He wasn't worth it. But the nagging feeling had him wondering. There was something different. The world. It felt... Weird. It was holding a powerful presence.

That was the last straw. He stood up and decided to see if he was still an angel. He spread out his golden wings and carefully looked them over. Satisfied, he decided he was going to pay his two 'favorite' hunters, Sam and Dean Winchester, a visit. With a rustle of feathers he disappeared from the abandoned field he woke up in.

It took a while but he managed to locate the Winchesters, and he appeared outside of a door in the woods in Kansas.

If he had appeared inside he would probably be eliminated on the spot. The paranoid, shoot first ask questions when you're dead, brothers would not take kindly to the random appearance of a dead archangel. Especially one who put them both through hell for the fun of it. So, Gabriel knocked.

A second later a man clad in boxers and holding a large bucket of Chinese food answered. A grin split across his face. "Gabriel!" He stepped back and returned to his chair. Gabriel stared at the man. How did he know who it was? Footsteps echoed and Gabriel could hear the distinct sound of a gun cocking. "Heya Dean-o, Sammy. " Gabriel turned to face the curious brothers. "It's Sam. " Sam snapped. "Aren't you supposed to be dead or something?" He asked sharply. "I could ask you the same thing, Sammy." He grinned cheekily as the Winchester got angry. "He is supposed to be dead. " The man who answered the door called from his spot watching something on a laptop. "I told you to stay off of that!" Dean glared. "Who are you?" Gabriel asked carefully. He was curious why this man seemed to know so much about him. "You don't know?" Sam asked skeptically. The Winchesters had lowered their weapons by then. "Gabriel, I am your father." There were audible groans from the brothers as they got the reference. "Ha, no way. Good ol' dad wouldn't step foot here. Too high and mighty to slum it with those that are unworthy." He spoke with a bitter undertone. The man suddenly jumped up, spilling the Chinese food all over the floor. "Too high and mighty! Gabriel, I am your father! I am God!"

As he spoke the room seemed to shake, and Gabriel could feel power bubbling around him. He knew then that the small man in front of him, who was cover in sauce stains and dressed in just his underwear was, in fact, his father. "God?" He took a step back. He quickly shook his head. "No, please, call me Chuck." God, no, Chuck insisted.

ʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔ

Lucifer

Lucifer's eyes shot open quickly as he tried to remember what had woken him up. His heart started pounding in his chest as he remembered.

He had been sleeping soundly when all of a sudden he felt a strong jolt deep in his bones. Only something as strong as his father could have pulled him from a deep sleep, and even then he would have to be doing something big.

This thought concerned him, seeing as how his father seemed to do nothing these days, so he decided to see what he was up to.

He knew that Chuck would probably be with the Winchesters in Kansas, so he started there.

He arrived in front of the door to the Men of Letters bunker that the brothers called home, and could already tell that something was happening inside. So,he decided to just pop in for a chat. First, of course, he had to grab a new meatsuit since his beloved meatsuit had been discarded a while back.

When he got into the bunker, what he saw shocked him. There, arguing with his father, was Gabriel. Gabriel, his favorite brother, the one he loved. The brother who he had stabbed in the heart years before,the brother who was dead.


	2. To Ash and Dust (2)

Lucifer

"Gabriel?" Lucifer stood frozen in place. Everyone seemed started, other than Chuck of course. Gabriel instantly went into defensive mode. "You ass!" He snarled as he glared daggers at his older brother. "I-I-I thought you were dead..."

"I was. Thanks." His voice was dripping sarcasm and anger."Boys." Chuck chastised as he stepped between the two. Gabriel was fuming with anger while Lucifer looked guilty. The Winchesters exchanged a look."What the hell is going on?" Sam finally asked, destroying the moment between the three. "Someone care to explain?"

"Dear old dad woke me up from my sleep. A quite peaceful one I might add." Lucifer spoke in a bored tone. "How did you get him? He's dead. Well, he's supposed to be."

"I'm right here Lucifer."Gabriel snapped."I didn't bring him back. " Chuck completely ignored Gabriel's protest. "In all honesty, he should be dead. It's nearly impossible to bring and archangel back. I can barely do it myself. If I do, it's usually accompanied by a bunch of destruction or something along those lines."

"So, " Dean cut Lucifer off before he started talking, "what you're saying is you didn't bring the dick back? Then who did? Who is more powerful than God? Amara didn't do it."

"Amara? When the hell did she get loose!" Gabriel interjected. There was a lot he had missed out on. "Amara got loose when those shmucks over there broke her free. That's when dad came back and we had to kick her ass. She turned out okay though, her and dad went riding off into the sunset for a while." Lucifer explained quietly.

"Well then, looks like you've all been having a shit-ton of fun while I was laying six feet under. How long was I dead?" He asked, looking to Lucifer as his brother shuffled his feet and looked down, extremely guilty. He cleared his throat, finding the floor extremely interesting as he responded. "About seven years..."

"SEVEN! Seven years! You mean-"

"That's not important right now boys," Chuck interrupted, "What matters is finding out how you're alive."

"No. What matters is my brother, who killed me, can barely look me in the eyes! He's too weak to own up to what he's done." Lucifer shook his head a bit as he brushed off what Gabriel was saying.

"At least I didn't skip out as soon as a little family drama happened. I was able to stay and fight for what I believed in. I didn't join up with the dick brigade of so called gods and pretend to be one." He shot back.

"At least I didn't kill one of my closest brothers. Why would you even kill me? What, fail to kill one brother so you kill another to satisfy your needs?" Gabriel asked bitterly.

Lucifer's head snapped up. "I didn't want to kill Michael. In fact, me and him have pretty much made peace down in the cage. But father..." His eyes flared red in anger as something clicked. "This is all dads fault." The two archangels turned to their father.

"You! You gave me that dammed mark. You let us slaughter each other in droves! You stood by as I was hunted, hated by my brethren!" His voice rose until the bunker practically shook. Chuck didn't get worried until his voice dropped into a dangerously soft voice. "You're the reason I had to kill Gabriel. You set this up. All of it." He inched forwards a bit. "You could've stopped me. You could've stopped all of this pain and suffering." He hissed. Gabriel nodded in agreement with him. The room seemed to darken a bit. Chuck looked between the two."Listen here."

"Alright, alright. That's enough." Dean intervened. "Why don't you listen here. Chuck is defiantly not a candidate for father of the year. I was pissed at him myself. Almost all my family and friends are dead. He could've stopped it. But you don't see me bickering like brats? Why don't we put your stupid dysfunctional family and their issues a side for a moment and focus on the real problem?" Dean suggested.

"Yeah. Like who the hell was able to resurrect an archangel." Sam asked rhetorically.


	3. On Top of The World (3)

"So, we know that Chuck didn't do it, and Amara didn't either. Are you strong enough?" Sam was talking to Lucifer, who seemed surprised that he had been asked that question.

"Me? No, not even close." Lucifer looked at Gabriel with a guilty expression and continued, "If I could, I would have tried."

It looked like Gabe was about to say something, but was interrupted by Dean. "Well then who the hell did it?"

Chuck, who had been standing silently behind them, walked over to Gabriel and stood in front of him.

"Let me see," he said, putting his hands to the sides of Gabe's face, which seemed to make him uncomfortable, "Huh, that doesn't make sense."

He stepped back and stared at Gabriel. "What? What doesn't make sense?"

"I don't see anything. I have no idea who brought you back." Chuck stood, his arms crossed, for a few minutes, silent and clearly thinking. All of a sudden, he tensed as the color ran out of his face.

"Eris."

"Who?" Dean and Sam had no idea what was going on, but the other three had grown silent and we're just staring at each other. "Who is Eris?"

"Uh... " Chuck was at a loss for words, and it was very confusing to the pair of hunters.

"Eris," Gabe said suddenly, "Eris is my sister."

"Our sister," Lucifer corrected.

"Your sister? What do you mean she's your sister? There's another archangel?"

Chuck spoke up at that time, but didn't make eye contact with anyone. "Not an archangel. My daughter."

"What do mean not an archangel?"

"Eris is my biological daughter. She was born, like you, only a long time ago."

"Your daughter?" Sam said, at the same time as Dean said "How?"

"It's a long story..." Chuck glanced away before clearing his throat. "Eris' mother is Clotho, or Nona, the Moirai from Greek 'myth' who spun the thread of life weaving the cloth of life. She controlled the lives of others and was the youngest of the fates. You've met her sister, Atropos. Anyways, I may have fallen in love..." He paused for a second before shaking his head.

"Eris is very powerful. She's the product of two extremely powerful beings. She's stronger than I am currently. She disappeared a while ago however. A little after you left, Gabriel." Gabriel sighed a bit. "I haven't been able to track her down," Chuck continued,"she knows how to hide herself." He sighed softly.

"So, this Eris chick is a goddess? And what, your half sister?" Dean's scoffed. Gabriel nodded a bit. Chuck took his seat. It was still tense between the three heavenly beings. Lucifer childishly stuck a forked tongue out at Chuck when he had his back turned. "Why would she bring Gabriel back?"

"My sparkling personality obviously"

"She was always partial to Gabriel and Lucifer. Raphael and Michael... not so much." Chuck explained, rubbing his temples. "Which is understandable. Those two are major dickwads." Dean supplied, only to be silenced by a stern look from his brother.

"We can't have someone powerful enough to bring back an archangel run around unchecked." Dean said softly.

"You're not messing with her." Gabriel warned. "She's our sister."

"Then find her. She's dangerous." Dean stated.

"We can't find her ourselves." Chuck called, opening Dean's laptop.

"Let's help them Dean." Sam suggested. "If we had another sibling that was missing and brought one of us back, I'd want to find them." Sam tried to convince his brother. "Point taken." Dean sighed. "We'll help you."


	4. Don't Get Too Close (4)

"So, how are we gonna find her?" The group was sitting around the big table in the bunker, discussing Eris.

"Well, maybe we should start by looking around where Gabriel popped up, where was that?" Chuck said, looking at Gabe.

"Uh, some field in Nebraska."

"So let's go to Nebraska."

ʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔ

When they got to Nebraska, the group found themselves in a large field on the outside of a dead farming town in the south. Gabriel stood in the middle, looking around.

"I woke up here, 'bout six days ago." As Gabe was talking, Chuck walked around, examining things. "Well, I can't tell for sure, but I don't think she was here, or at least not when you were brought back, otherwise I'm sure we'd sense a lot more power."

The five of them began wandering the field, looking for clues. "So she wasn't here, how do we know where she is now?" Sam said as he stared at a suspicious looking blade of grass.

"Well, I don't know. Lucifer, where were you when you got woken up?" Chuck turned and looked at Lucifer, who responded, "Vegas."

"Ok, so that means she could be anywhere from here to Vegas. Or, anywhere, you could've just felt it because of how strong it was." Chuck looked around the field again but still, couldn't find any leads.

Sam, on the other hand, had a new idea. "What if we got a with to help? Rowena helped with Amara, maybe she could help with this."

"Rowena?" Gabriel was still confused about everything that had happened while he was dead, and hadn't really received an explanation.

"She's a powerful witch, cast a spell that helped us find Amara."

"She also happens to be Crowley's mother." Dean supplied. Gabriel nodded a bit.

"So, how do we get ahold of her?" He asked.

"Easy," Lucifer smirked. "She's my biggest fan."

"By that, he means he tried killing her."

"She can join the club," Gabriel muttered sourly. Lucifer sighed guiltily before looking away.

"Anyways, she shouldn't be too hard to get ahold of. Though she is slippery." Lucifer said.

ʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔ

Rowena sat at a table, flirting her way to a large sum of money once the man in front of her died from a tragic "accident". She smiled and giggled softly, but a tinkling bell caught her attention. The color drained from her face.

"Ah! If it isn't the redheaded leech." Lucifer chirped. Her male companion looked up at the gathered men.

"Honey?" He asked looking to Rowena. "What's going on?" He asked her. Rowena stared at Lucifer.

"What are you doing here?" She spat. "And nothing love." She flashed a smile at the man.

"Buddy, you might want to leave. She'll bleed you dry and make your death look accidental." Dean spoke up, flashing a badge. "We've been tracking her for a while."

"What?!" The man quickly stood up and left after he grabbed his things.

"Dicks." Rowena spat.

"Bitch," Dean responded.

"Witch, actually." She huffed a bit. "Sam, Dean, Chuck and Lucifer. What a 'pleasant' surprise." Her eyes landed on Gabriel. "And you are?"

"Gabriel. Lucifer's brother."

"The dead one?"

"That's the one."

"Oh, will you shut it!" Lucifer yelled. Chuck resisted the urge to smack his sons upside the head.

"Knock it off. Both of you. You're older than Earth, not three years old. So act your age." He chastised. Rowena looked utterly bored. Sam sat across from Rowena.

"Yes, Samuel?" She prompted.

"We need a favor."

"No no no, I'm done doing favors for you two! I'm not my son. I'm not your little pet, and you can't order me around like one." She went to stand, but Dean shoved her back into a sitting position.

"Yes, you are." He stated.

"What's in it for me?" She asked.

"I won't kill you." Lucifer offered.

"Stay out of this." Dean snapped. "Seriously though, he'll kill you." Rowena sighed heavily.

"What do you need me to do?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"We need you to track someone very powerful and important," Sam told her.

ʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔ

A few hours, and spells, later Rowena had managed to track Eris. She strolled into the main room of the bunker with a smug look on her face.

"Your sister, she's currently in a bar. In Oklahoma. May I go now?" She asked after plotting where the bar was on a map for them.

"Yes."

"Good. Goodbye, boys!" She turned on her heels and scurried out of the bunker.


	5. Its Dark Inside (5)

Walking into the bar, the group was immediately hit by the smell of smoke and booze. The place was small and crowded, a large group of men wearing leather jackets sitting in the back.

"Well, it's definitely a bar, might as well get some drinks to, you know, fit in," Dean said as he started gravitating to the bar.

"I'll take, uh, two beers." Sam joined his brother as the others went their separate ways. After the bartender gave them each their bottles and started to walk away, Sam stopped him. "Hey, we're looking for someone. A woman named Eris, know her?"

The bartender looked at the brothers, studying them for a second before responding, "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Depends on who's asking."

Sam reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet and flashing a fake FBI badge. "Agent Zeppelin, this is my partner, Agent Arrow."

The bartender looked at the badges for a second and then sighed. "There is a girl who comes in here, but I'm not sure if her name's Eris, might be Erin or something like that."

Sam and Dean look at each other, and then at the bartender. "Is she here tonight?"

"She was here earlier, left though. She never stays long."

"Okay, well here," Dean handed the man a card with his other-other phone number on it, "call us if you see her again."

The bartender took the card, telling the brothers that he would call if he saw the woman again.

ʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔ

A few days after the first time that they had visited the bar, Dean received a call from an unknown number. "Uh, hi, I'm looking for, uh, Agent Arrow?"

"That's me."

"The woman I told you about, Erin or whatever, she's here, now."

"How long has she been there?"

"Maybe five minutes? She just walked in. If you wanna catch her you'd better hurry, she doesn't usually stay long."

Dean was about to say something else when the man hung up the phone, so settled for telling his brother where he was going.

When he got to the bar, Dean walked in and go to the bar, where the man he had talked to earlier was working.

He pointed at a short woman with long black hair and said, "That's her, over there."

Dean walked towards the woman, who was sitting by herself at a small table. He walked up to her, and waited until she noticed him and said, "Hi, I'm Percy, what's your name?"

The woman turned to him, looking him up and down. "You the cop who was looking for me?"

Dean was surprised that she knew he was looking for her and asked her how she knew.

"It's a small town, word travels fast. What do you want? I haven't done anything illegal the last time I checked." As the woman spoke, she sounded friendly, but Dean could hear a slight edge to her voice. He couldn't tell if it was annoyance or worry, but it interested him none the less.

"I was assigned to a case that may or may not involve you, depending on the answer to my next question. What is your name?"

The woman looked at Dean and said, "Ellie Williams."

"Really, because that guy over there," Dean said, pointing at the bartender, "seems to think it's Eris."

"Eris, huh? Well, it doesn't matter what he thinks, my name's Ellie. He's probably just confused." The woman stood up, looking like she was going to leave before Dean stopped her.

"I'm gonna need to see some identification."

The woman sighed and pulled a wallet out of her back pocket, handing Dean a driver's license from inside. "See, Elizabeth Williams. My name is Ellie."

"Well, if that's true, then our guys back at the tech office will know. I'll just send them a picture." Dean took out his phone, snapped a picture of the card, and handed it back to Ellie. "If what you say is true, I won't see you again. Goodbye."

ʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔ

The group was sitting in a hotel room just a few miles from the bar, discussing the woman Dean had met.

"She said her name was Ellie, I got a picture of her ID." Dean handed his phone to Sam, who looked at it and handed it to Chuck.

"Well, if I were Eris and trying to hide, I'd tell people my name was something else too," Lucifer said as he took the phone. "This woman could be her, doesn't look exactly like her but she could've changed."

"So do you think she changed vessels, or-"

"No, Eris can't change vessels. The body she has is the one she's always had." Gabriel took the phone from his brother and looked at it for a minute before handing it back to Dean.

"So do you guys want to see if it's her? We could go to the bar again tomorrow."

"We could, but if is her then she'd probably run from us."

"OK, so me and Sam can go and talk, while you guys do your thing and see if you can tell if it's her."

"That could work. Just have to stay out of sight."

"It's settled then, let's go to the bar tomorrow. Right now, I'm gonna get some sleep. And don't you three think you're gonna stay in here, I don't need the three stooges watching me sleep." With that, Dean walked over to one of the queen sized beds and laid down.


	6. That's Where My Demons Hide (6)

Sam and Dean strolled into the bar side by side. The bartender looked up, recognizing Dean.

"Do you have a problem with Ellie or something?" He asked them.

"No. Just a few more questions for her."

"She'll be here soon probably. In the meantime, would you two like a drink?" He asked.

"Sure." Dean nodded and sat down with Sam beside him. The bartender gave him a slightly suspicious look.

"Aren't you not allowed to drink while on duty?"

"Course. But what's the fun in following all the rules?" Dean replied smoothly.

ʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔ

An hour and few drinks later, Ellie walked in.

"There she is," Sam said, snapping his brother out of the conversation he was having with a pretty drunk blonde.

"Give the others a call."

Out in the car, things were getting a bit tense. Chuck was looking at pictures of cats while Lucifer and Gabriel quarreled.

"Listen here you little shit!" Lucifer started.

"At least I didn't get one of my brothers exiled and then kill another." Gabriel shot back.

"Gadreel had it coming. And you're still hung up on the killing thing?"

"Gadreel was locked away and hated by every angel, he didn't deserve that. And of course, I'm still hung up about the killing thing. You killed me!" Gabriel snapped.

"Gadreel is dead." Chuck supplied, not bothering to look up from his phone.

"I bet it's Lucifer's fault."

"I was locked up in a cage with Michael!"

"He wanted to redeem himself after failing heaven," Chuck stated.

"So it's indirectly your fault." Gabriel crossed his arms. Lucifer resisted the urge to once again plunge a blade through his brother. Luckily Chuck's phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Get your asses in here. Ellie is here. Keep low. There's a back entrance you can use. Don't draw attention to yourself, we don't want her running on us."

The phone got hung up and the three heavenly beings snuck in to get a look. However, it was hard to tell from such a distance. They returned to the car and sulked, the two archangels starting to bicker again.

Inside, Dean and Sam were walking up to a small table in the corner where Ellie was sitting.

"Agent Arrow, we meet again." Ellie spoke without looking at the brothers, and at first they couldn't tell how she could see them. Then Sam looked up, seeing a large mirror on the wall and whispered, "so much for the element of surprise."

Dean and Sam sat in the chairs across from Ellie as she sat up in her seat

"What can I do for you" she said, looking at Sam.

"Hi, I'm Agent Zeppelin, his partner. We just want to ask you a few questions, if that's okay?"

Ellie took a drink of her beer before answering, "Whatever."

"Ok, so how long have you lived here?"

"A few years."

"Ok, who do you live with?"

"I live alone."

"Family?"

"What about them?"

"Do they live here?"

"Nope."

Dean was getting aggravated that she was answering so abruptly and said, "How about you elaborate."

"My family does not live here."

"Where do the live?"

"Somewhere else."

Dean was getting angry, and Sam had to calm him down before continuing the questioning.

"Where exactly do they live?"

"No idea."

"It would be helpful if you would actually answer the questions."

Ellie rolled her eyes and stood up, grabbing her purse and beer before saying, "I did answer the damn questions. I'm busy, so I'm leaving."

"You can't just leave, or we'll have to take you down to the station, we can finish questioning you there."

"Unless you have an arrest warrant, I'm gonna go ahead and run some errands before everything closes."

"You can't drive intoxicated."

"I'm not intoxicated, this is my first beer and I didn't even drink half."

Ellie walked away, leaving the brothers frustrated.

"So that didn't work, what now?" Dean said, looking at his brother.

"I'm don't know, we could go to her house, send the stooges to follow her."

"Sounds good."

Sam and Dean returned to the car, met with eager looks.

"Okay. Here's the plan. We split up. You three follow her and see what she does. Use your super creepy angel hearing shit, see who she talks to. We're heading to her house. See what we can find. Don't screw anything up." Dean ordered, mentally patting himself on the back for ordering God and two of his most dangerous archangels around.

ʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔ

Lucifer felt the need to hotwire a car to follow Ellie. She left the bar and the three stooges (as Dean referred to them) followed her. Chuck simply tapped into her phone so if she made any phone calls, they would be able to listen in and record it. They watched as she grabbed her phone and dialed a number. Soon they were listening in on her conversation.

"Hello?"

"Hey, you need to go to the room, like now."

"What? Why? What's going on?"

"Uh... I can tell you, but if I do..."

"What?"

"I'll tell you if you really want to know, but it could trigger an episode. You've been doing so good, I don't want to ruin it."

"Is it bad?"

"I'm not sure yet, do you want to know?"

"No, I trust you, I'll be fine."

"Ok, get in the room and lock the door, I'll get you when everything's over."

"Ok, see you soon."

"See you soon, bye. "

"Bye."

The phone was disconnected. Ellie started driving towards the edge of town. The three were unknowingly being led on a wild goose chase.

ʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔ

Meanwhile, Sam and Dean arrived at her house. After carefully picking the lock they went inside to investigate.

"Hey, Sam," Dean called. Sam went to the living room where Dean was. "Look at these books. They remind me almost of the lore books we have, but they're weird." He ran his finger over the spine of one.

There were about twenty of the books in all, each varying in size and slightly different colors. They each had odd circular symbols on the spine,and looked very old.

Dean picked on up and looked at the cover,seeing no other markings. Then he opened the book,surprised at what he had found. "They're empty."

He picked up a few more, opening them and looking for anything inside besides the blank off-white pages. "All of them,there is nothing in them."

Sam walked over, picking up a dark blue book and looking inside. "Well, maybe they're just decorations."

"When is anything just a decoration?"

"Good point. We should take pictures of the symbols, take them to the others and research them." Sam pulled out his phone and started taking pictures of the books as Dean walked around,looking around the rest of the room.

He walked over to the wall next to the bookcase, noticing something odd.

There was a line in the wall, one that stretched from the ceiling to the floor. When he looked closer he noticed one on the other side.

The bookshelf looked like it could be a door,and when he pointed it out he and Sam began removing books and looking for a way to open it.

"I don't know man,I'm not finding anything here. Maybe it's supposed to be like that," Sam said after looking for what seemed like hours.

"Ok, well maybe we should leave, and bring the stooges back later.Maybe they can figure out what's up with these books." Dean and Sam put everything back where it was and left,going to meet the others at the motel.


	7. Dust in The Wind (7)

"So we found some weird books at the house, did you find anything following her?" Sam spoke as the group gathered in the small motel room.

"No, what kind of books were they?" Gabriel said as he ducked away from Lucifer.

Sam pulled out his phone, pulled up the pictures and handed it to Gabe. "They were completely empty, and had those weird symbols on them."

Dean moved in closer to the group and said, "We also think that the bookcase that they were in might open up to a room, but if it does we couldn't get it open."

"When we were following her, we heard Ellie talking to someone on the phone. She was telling them to get in 'the room'. Maybe that's what the bookcase leads to." Chuck said as he took the phone from Gabriel.

"Maybe, do you know anything about those books?"

"No, I don't think I've ever seen these books before. I have no idea what they are."

"Well," Dean said as he took Sam's phone and looked at the pictures before handing it to him, "We should go back, look around a little more and show you guys the books."

Chuck started walking to the door and said, "Yeah, let's go."

He was stopped by Sam who said, "Woah, wait, we can't go tonight, she's home. We'll have to wait until tomorrow when she's gone."

"Yeah, let's leave the hunting to the hunters," Lucifer said.

"Fine. We'll go tomorrow."

ʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔ

The next morning the group got in the impala and drove to Ellie's house, parking far enough away that she wouldn't notice if she left.

Finally, after a lot of arguing and fighting between the two archangels, the group saw Ellie leave at around 6 pm.

Dean pulled the Impala into the driveway and everyone piled out. They then walked to the door and waited for Sam to pick the lock before going inside.

"Bout damn time." Lucifer huffed impatiently. "Why didn't we just zap in there?"

"Because, you moron, she could have wards or she could sense if we teleport in." Gabriel snapped.

"Oh." Lucifer shrugged a bit, dodging his brother's swing at his head.

"It's over here," Dean called, leading them to the bookcase. Chuck was the first once to get over there to look. He ran his fingers over the spine of the books.

"I have no idea what these are. But they're powerful. You can feel it." He said as he removed his hand, eyeing the books with curiosity. "We should look around." He suggested. "Come on boys." He didn't trust his sons alone together.

"I'm going to the kitchen. Meet in there in like five or six minutes." Sam called as everyone split off to take a quick look around.

ʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔ

(New POV)

Adam walked in the front door, talking on the phone. As he walked in, he noticed that the rug in the doorway was out of place, and then started hearing voices. He got quiet, which concerned Eris, as he walked to the cabinet beside the stairs and grabbed a .44 out of a secret compartment.

He walked towards the voices, which seemed to be in the kitchen, and cocked his gun as he walked around the corner. He stepped through the doorway that led to the kitchen, and as he did he aimed his gun at a stranger beside the fridge.

The lights were dim, but Adam could still tell who he was looking at. It was Sam Winchester, his second oldest half-brother. He froze, holding the gun in one hand and his phone to his ear with the other.

"A-Adam?" Sam said as Dean and three others walked around the corner. "How?" Chuck looked at the boy curiously while Lucifer smiled a bit, although sinister.

"Adam! My favorite playtoy!" This earned him a very hard slap from Gabriel.

"Shut it asshole."

"Adam are you okay?" Dean asked, big brother mode kicking in.

ʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔ

(New POV)

"So I'm getting dinner, what do you want?"

"Chicken. No, pancakes!"

"Pancakes? Really Adam? Don't you remember what happened the last time you tried to make pancakes? There was batter on the ceiling!"

"So, I want pancakes" Eris was at the grocery store, talking to Adam on the phone as she browsed the aisles.

Adam had just been on a walk and was headed home, talking about syrup as he walked in. "I want strawberry syrup, or, wait blueberry. Is there even-"

Adam stopped talking abruptly and didn't talk again for a few minutes.

"Adam? Adam!" Eris looked at her phone, noticing that the call was still running as she ran out the door with her groceries and jumped in her car, speeding towards her house.

"Adam, what's going on? Adam!" She still didn't hear him respond but heard another voice whisper his name. Realizing that the hunters must have come back, Eris zapped her car to her house and then herself to Adam.

He was standing in the kitchen, holding a gun pointed at the taller of the Winchesters, frozen in place. The other brother along with her family were on the other side of Adam, and no one had noticed her yet.

She walked between Adam and the taller brother, taking the gun from his hand as the others noticed her. "Adam? Hey, are you okay?"

She could tell that he was having another episode, and could sense all of the horrible memories of hell flooding back into the front of his mind.

She grabbed his arm and backed him away from the others, leading him towards the stairs. She turned and gave the others a stern look and said, "Stay."

She then led Adam up the stairs and into his room, sitting him down on the bed.

"Eris" he whispered, his eyes still glazed over.

"Shh, it'll be okay, I'll take care of it. Wait here." she left him and walked out, shutting the door as she left.


	8. Carry On (8)

Eris walked down the stairs, and towards the kitchen, pausing before she walked in.

When she entered, everyone was still where they had been, and they were all silent.

Sam was still standing apart from the others, and they were all staring at her.

She stared back for a moment, and then took a step forward. "Leave."

They started moving, and her brothers stepped towards her as she stepped backward.

Lucifer put his hands out and tried to touch her, but she moved away. "Eris?"

He moved closer to her as the others watched, "Eris what... why?" He continued to get closer as Eris raised her eyebrows, and just as be moved close enough to touch her, she reached her hand out and slapped him across the face.

"Oww! What the-"

"I said leave!" Eris looked angry now, glaring at Lucifer as he complained.

"You hit me!"

"You killed your own brother!"

Lucifer stopped talking and looked at Gabriel, suddenly feeling very guilty. "He's alive now."

"No thanks to you! Or you!" She pointed at Chuck, who looked very confused.

"I didn't want to kill him!' Lucifer protested.

"I am not yet powerful enough to bring back a dead archangel." Chuck defended. Though Eris did not look amused. Gabriel had remained silent, watching his sister intently. Sam and Dean stood off to the side, discussing the fact that they had just seen their half brother. The one Dean had failed to save when Zachariah tricked Adam, preying on him for the angel's benefit.

"Then why did you?" She asked evenly, meeting Lucifer's gaze. "You could have walked away. But instead, you killed him!" She then whirled on Chuck. "You. You could of. You created all of this. You created them!" She pointed at Sam and Dean. "You've brought back that one angel more times than I can count." She paused. "Or... You could have completely prevented it!" She snapped. "You know, you could have come down here and sorted Lucifer and Michael out. Instead, you let heaven and hell go to war. Do you know how many innocent people were hurt? Were killed? But no! You stayed. You only came back because your sister threatened your precious planet. Stay away to stop your sons from dying. Coming back to save humans." She sounded disappointed in her father.

"Eris," Gabriel said softly. She turned her attention to him, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Gabriel." She was always close to him, watching his every move when she was younger.

"Thank you. For saving me." He said softly. She merely nodded a bit.

"Had to save my favorite brother." She replied. Dean and Sam apparently had finished her conversation so Eris decided to unleash her wrath upon them two. "Speaking of brothers." She started forwards and before either could react she slapped both of them across the face, significantly harder than she did earlier.

"Hey!"

"You know why I did that?" She asked them both, sounding like she was scolding children.

"Not the faintest idea." Dean snapped, having a very short temper with her.

"Because. You two," She said calmly at first. Suddenly her voice rose so she was shouting. "You left you brother in hell. With two dick archangels! Not to mention you completely forgot his existence!" She snapped. "What good brothers. You promised to protect him. Give him a better life than you two had with your shitty father. But instead you left him to rot. Do you know how long he was down there? I know you both were there before. But your time down there doesn't even compare to how long he suffered!" She let her voice drop back into a softer tone so she would not disturb Adam too much. "He was down there so long, he forgot how to speak English. I had to peice him back together. And you could have just ruined everything by coming here." She turned away and let her words sink in.

"Now leave, before I make you." She threatened, a dangerous note creeping into her voice. "I just want to be left alone."

"I'm not-" Chuck started to talk, but Eris was so fed up with him that she didn't let him finish. She waved her hand, and all five vanished.


	9. My Wayward Son (9)

_"Now leave, before I make you." She threatened, a dangerous note creeping into her voice. "I just want to be left alone."_

 _"I'm not-" Chuck started to talk, but Eris was so fed up with him that she didn't let him finish. She waved her hand, and all five vanished._

The five found themselves suddenly being tossed into chairs around the table in the main room of the bunker, having been teleported by a particularly angry woman.

They were all surprised, having all discovered lost siblings. For a moment none of them spoke, letting the previous events sink in.

Then, Gabriel sat up in his chair and laughed, "I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess that Ellie is really Eris."

Dean looked at him and replied sarcastically, "Oh really?"

Sam looked at Chuck and asked, "Why was Adam there?"

"I have no idea. I didn't even know that he had survived the fall into the cage."

"He did, he was around for awhile, then just vanished one day. Michael and him got separated in the fall, and I just figured that he had died." Lucifer spoke, looking just as confused as everyone else.

"Well apparently not." Dean was feeling extremely guilty, knowing that he had the chance to save Adam before but couldn't.

"So she hates you, like a lot. And Adam is broken, what are we gonna do?" Sam looked around at the rest of them, hoping for answers.

"We go back. If I know Eris, and I do, she'll calm down soon enough. Well just have to talk to her."

Sam looked at Lucifer as he said this, surprised that he didn't seem angry at his sister. "Exactly how well do you know her?"

"Besides Gabriel, she was the closest with me. We know each other very well."

"Well you don't get along very well."

"We used to."

"Well she's not going to want to see any of us, she seems pissed at all of us."

"Yeah, when she gets mad she can hold a grudge for a while."

"Then how are we going to talk to her?"

"We could make Gabriel do it." Everyone looked a Gabriel, who had been watching the conversation while eating as much candy that he could in five minutes.

"Umm" he said as he took a rather large sucker out of his mouth, "She's mad at me too."

"It didn't look like it to me." Dean said, leaning forward.

"Well that is because you don't know her. I can tell when she's mad, and trust me she is."

"Well she said you're her favorite brother, so you'd probably have the best chance of talking to her."

"No, because if she's not mad at me then she's probably disappointed."

"So? Why does that matter?"

"Because Eris disappointed is way worse than Eris angry."

"How is that worse? She's not yelling and zapping you away."

"Yeah, but she's . . . looking at you . . . disappointedly."

"And that's worse than getting yelled at?"

". . . Yes."

"As someone who is often on the receiving end of her disappointment, I can confirm its way worse." Lucifer supplied. Everyone gave him a look that said 'shut-the-fuck-up-or-Chuck-help-me-we-will-shove-your-ass-back-into-the-cage'. Lucifer quickly got the message and snapped his mouth shut.

"We need to go back," Sam said, and Dean agreed with Sam.

"Why can't we just leave her alone like she wants?" Gabriel asked quietly. Sam gave him a look.

"Because. She is powerful. Plus she has our half-brother and apparently he is broken." He glared at Lucifer.

"Hey! It's Michael The Douchewaffle's fault. I didn't do too much to the kid. I was saving myself for a special someone." He smirked, some of his old self returning to him for a moment. But then Gabriel smacked him.

Hard.

Lucifer stumbled forwards and fell flat on his face.

"Ahhh! What the hell?!"

"Acting like a dick isn't going to get us anywhere!"

"What can I say, new face same person."

Dean looked down at the whining archangel and said, "Speaking of new face, who's your new meat suit?"

"This is George. George Sanders. He's a big guy, lots of money, great wife. He whines about his his family is missing him all of the time. Kinda get tired of that." He said

"Yeah, well we get tired of _you_ whining all the time." Gabriel snapped. No one was on good terms with him at that moment. Other than Chuck, who remained impassive.

"Oh put a sock in it, you little shit." Lucifer snapped back. He was getting tired of being the one everyone took their aggression out on. "I'm tired of all of you taking your anger out on me! Sure, I killed Gabriel and those gods. Sure I threatened Sam into being my vessel. Yeah, I tortured him when he was in hell, and when the wall broke down. I'll admit I haven't been the best. But you know what? It's not my fault." He concluded, giving his father a pointed look.

"It's not mine!" Chuck said defensively.

"Yes it-" Sam stood up an interrupted the argument with, "It doesn't matter! It doesn't matter whose fault it is! We need to do something about Adam!"

Dean looked at his brother and agreed, "Yeah, we need to help him."

ʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔ

 **(Eris POV)**

After she got rid of the infuriating intruders, Eris decided to make food. Adam was upstairs, hopefully recovering, and she knew that he was probably hungry.

She went outside and grabbed the groceries out of her car, and grabbed her phone off of the dash.

She walked inside, sat her keys and the bags on the kitchen table, and started pulling the ingredients she needed out of the large brown paper sacks.

As she was pulling out a rather large box of Bisquick, she heard footsteps on the stairs. She looked up to see Adam walking towards her, still looking frazzled but better than earlier.

"Hey. I thought you were resting," she said as she looked at him, concern evident on her face.

"Yeah, but that's boring," he said as he sat down.

"It helps though."

"Sometimes. Know what else helps?" He grabbed the box of Bisquick and started opening it. "Pancakes."

Eris laughed as she started grabbing the other things they would need. "So instead of intensive therapy, people should be treated with food?"

"I guess, I mean it works for me," Adam said as he measured out the mixture and milk.

"Well, I'm glad it does." Eris cracked the eggs and added them to the mixture that Adam was created, and handed him a whisk.

Adam whisked the batter until it was ready, and then looked at Eris. "I heard you yelling at them. My brothers."

Eris looked at him, but instead of seeing him start to break down like she expected, he seemed perfectly fine. "Oh yeah? What about it?"

"Well you know it wasn't really their fault," He said as he grabbed the butter and began putting some in the frying pan.

"I don't care."

"But it wasn't-"

"Adam, I don't care whose fault it was," Eris interrupted. "You got hurt, and that pisses me off."

Adam turned around from the sizzling butter and looked at Eris, who was standing behind him and holding the batter. He sat the spatula down and hugged her, "I know."

ʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔ

 **(Gabe POV)**

Gabriel fiddled with the hem of his sleeve, biting his lip. He had no intentions of facing Eris. Not when she was angry.

He paced a bit, listening to the plan being formed by his brother and the Winchesters.

"Alright. You ready?" Lucifer asked his brother.

"Nope." Gabriel chirped trying to keep his 'I don't give a damn' facade.

"Good."

He glared at his brother before sighing heavily.

"We're all going, Gabriel. You're just going first." Dean offered with a shrug, sensing his unease.

"But she's mad at me!" He whined.

"She's mad at all of us. Get over yourself."

Gabriel huffed a bit as he reluctantly nodded.

"Let's go."

ʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔ


	10. Point of No Return (10)

"So, we went to her house and she kicked us out. How do we get to her to talk if she can literally just zapping us away when she sees us?" Dean said as he sat on the hood of his Impala.

The group had driven back to Oklahoma and was currently sitting a few houses down from Eris's house.

"Well, we could try surprising her," Sam said as he walked over and sat by his brother.

"That probably won't work, Eris is hard to surprise." Gabe said as Lucifer whined, "Yeah, planning birthdays was hard."

"You celebrated birthdays?" Dean said, surprised.

"You'd be shocked to know that I wasn't always a dick, we used to be a pretty close family." Lucifer said grumpily.

"Yeah, a long time ago." Gabriel said as Lucifer glared at him.

"Anyway," Sam said, knowing that the two were about to argue again. "We have to do something. We can't just leave Adam there with her."

"Why not, he's safe." Lucifer said, turning his glare to Sam.

"How do we know he's safe? He's with a stranger."

"Eris may be a stranger to you, but she's not to us. And Adam had been gone from the cage for probably a few years, she's probably not a stranger to him either."

"But she's still dangerous!" Dean said, raising his voice.

"There's a difference between dangerous and powerful Dean." Gabriel interjected.

"Yeah, but I guess Eris is both." Lucifer said, looking at his brother.

"Yeah, but only when she's mad at someone. Did she look mad at him to you?"

"No... " said Lucifer and the Winchesters in unison.

"Then your brother's fine." Gabriel concluded.

"Well we still can't leave him there. He's our brother." Sam said, still worried.

"Fine then, let's just go right up to her house then. She'll be more surprised if we just walk right in. Better yet, Daddy dearest can just zapping us in. Let's see how that works." Lucifer said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Chuck?" Dean said, turning to him.

"Fine." He replied, snapping his fingers.

ʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔʕ•ﻌ•ʔ

The group was now standing in Eris's living room, and were alone. They had all expected to see Eris as soon as the arrived, and expected her to come out and yell at them. Instead, the house was quiet, and it seemed like Eris was gone.

"Is she even here?" Dean said uneasily.

"I think so, it feels like it." Chuck replied as he looked around confused.

"Then why isn't she yelling at us?" Lucifer said as he started walking around, looking for her.

"I'm not sure."

"Maybe we should all start making noise. Yelling and throwing stuff." Gabriel said, laughing.

"If we do that then she'll really be pissed," Lucifer said, looking at Gabriel like he was an idiot.

"Well at least she would be out here."

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" Everyone turned around at the sound of the very angry voice, seeing Eris standing by the front door.

"Speak of the devil," Gabriel said as Lucifer glared at him.

"Eris we need to talk to you," Lucifer said as Eris scoffed.

"Maybe I don't want to talk to you."

"You have to!"

"Actually, I don't!"

"Yes you do! You have to talk to us and you have to talk to them!" Lucifer yelled as he pointed to the hunters.

"Why?" she said, putting her hand on her hip.

"Um-" Lucifer was interrupted as Dan walked forward and said angrily, "Because you kidnapped our brother!"

She just stared at him for a moment and then took a step forward. "I did not kidnap your brother!"

"Well then why is he here?" Sam said, a lot calmer than his brother.

Eris sighed and walked towards the couch in the middle of the living room and sat down. "Your brother was stuck in the cage. I know how bad hell is, especially for a human who was alive. He was in there for years, he didn't deserve that."

"So you just swooped down and saved him huh? Well let me ask you a question all mighty savior, why hasn't he been allowed to talk to us? Adam would've at least tried to find us." Dean replied, still angry.

"I'm not holding him here, he can do whatever he wants."

"So you're saying he didn't want to?"

"No, he wanted to."

"Then why didn't he?"

"Because be can't."

"But you just said he can!"

"I know what I said, I can hear myself talking just as well as you can."

Before Dean could say anything else, Gabriel walked over to try and stop the argument. "Eris wasn't named after the goddess of chaos for nothing, she likes making people angry."

"I do not!" She said, acting surprised.

"Yes you do" Gabriel, Lucifer and Chuck said at the same time.

"Well this is a serious conversation so I'm not just trying to make him angry. Maybe if he'd just listen he'd get the answers he wanted."

Dean was about to reply when Eris got a phone call and she answered, motioning for them all to be quiet.

"Hey, what are we having for dinner?" Adam said through the phone.

"I'm not sure, what do you want?" Eris said, turning away from the eavesdropping group.

"I don't really care, I'm at the store."

"Oh, well then get whatever you want, I don't really care either." She replied.

"Wow, you're so much help Eris."Adam laughed lightly. "Fine, if you won't choose. You're making spaghetti tonight." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. Eris smiled a bit and shook her head.

"Sounds good. See you later." She hung up the phone and turned back to the group. "You need to leave before he gets back." She told them.

"The hell we do! He's our brother!" Dean said, growing angrier by the second.

Eris just stood there for a second, looking at Dean with a blank face, before she turned to Sam.

"You were in hell for a while, left your soul there too. How was that?"

Sam looked suprised for a second and then sad, and replied, "like hell."

"Yeah, well imagine that for a few more decades. How crazy do you think you would've been then?"

Sam then realized what Eris was trying to tell him, and turned to his brother, "We should probably go. She's just trying to protect him."

"What the hell are you talking about!" Dean said, offended that the woman in front of him had gotten his brother to side with her.

"Hell! We are talking about hell! Dark, torturous, unrelenting, traumatizing hell!" Eris yelled, and when Dean still didn't seem to understand, Sam turned to him and said, "Adam has PTSD."


	11. Important Announcement

So guys I'm so sorry that this story hasn't been updated recently. I write on Wattpad and decided to try this out, but it is really hard, so I'm not sure if I will write on this platform anymore. However, the stories on this profile can also be found on my Wattpad profile, and have more of the book and are updated more. You can find me on Wattpad as Medaperson.

Thank you all so much for reading!


End file.
